Forget Me Not
by loneliestsweetpotato
Summary: The same dream has haunted Hermione for nearly eleven years, but after meeting Draco and his oddly familiar daughter in her shop, everything changes. Could Draco and his child hold the key to a past Hermione never knew existed? OOC, canon compliant until after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_Hermione was running through the maze again, following a string as it twisted and turned down the path, though she no longer needed it. She had traveled this maze so many times she knew it by heart. The sky above was almost as gray as the stone walls around her, and rain pelted her face as she ran. Finally she came to the end, a huge wooden door stood before her and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out her hand to grasp the silver knob. The door swung open at her touch and Hermione stepped into to the large room. Windows showed an impossible sight of lush green lawns stretching out into an evening light, instead of the giant maze that should have been. Against the farthest wall stood a beautifully gilded crib, Hermione's feet carried her toward it, though she fought it as best she could._

 _Reaching it, she looked down, as she always did, to the little bundle of blankets that held a small baby. Its soft brown curls were a silky version of her own, and when it opened its eyes to look at her, she saw they were a silver-gray. The baby cooed and Hermione Granger was ripped from her sleep._

Hermione found herself, as always, in the bed she shared with her husband, Ron Weasley. He snored peacefully beside her as she tried to control her ragged breathing and racing thoughts. She thought to wake him, wanting comfort from the dream that plagued her nearly every night, but he had long since grown tired of hearing about it and usually reacted with annoyance or anger. For six years it had haunted her, and no amount of counseling or potions could truly stop it. She dreaded sleeping, and the baby at the center of the maze.

Looking at the clock, Hermione decided it was far too early to stay awake. She had meetings later that morning and it would be unproffesional if she started dozing off in front of potential investors to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, the company she and Ron, as well as George ran. Sighing dejectedly, she turned over and allowed the maze to pull her back in.

.o0o.

"Aria, sweetheart, where are you?" called the little girl's daddy. They were playing their favorite game, _Find Ariadne_ , and she had chosen to hide at the bottom of the garden behind Grandmother's peony bushes. Aria giggled softly as she heard her daddy's footsteps growing closer, and wiggled deeper into the foliage.

Draco heard his daughter's laughter and saw the bushes rustling. He grinned at his daughter's favorite hiding place and called, "are you behind the primroses?" Draco rustled the flowers he mentioned and was rewarded with another fit of giggles. "What about the irises?" he asked as he made a show of pushing the flowers aside.

"I'm here, Daddy, I'm here!" Ariadne exclaimed while a small hand shot up from between the bushes. Her head popped up next, a beaming smile on her face and her gray eyes shining with delight. Draco ran over to the little girl and swooped her up into his arms, raining kisses on her face and silky brown curls. "You found me, Daddy!" she yelled happily.

"I'll always find my little princess," was his response, "what do you want to play next?"

"Wendy house, wendy house!" Ariadne cried as she dragged her father across the lawn to the little cottage her mother had asked Draco for when the little girl was born. Other than her looks and name, it was the only thing Ariadne had from her mother. As the sight of the child sized house came into view, Draco felt the wave of sadness wash over him, as it always did when he was reminded of the woman he had, and still, loved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note,**

 **This story has a happy ending for Hermione and the Malfoys, but I can't say the same for Ron. Life get's very, very inconvenient for the red head, so if that's not something you care to read, this is not the fanfiction for you my friends. That being said, thank you to everyone reading, following, faving, and of course reviewing!**

 **-lsp**

The day Ariadne Malfoy had received her Hogwarts letter had been both the proudest moment of her father's life, and one of the worst. His daughter had shown signs of being a powerful sorceress for years, and he was excited to begin her formal education, but it tore him up that his little princess was growing up and would now be spending most of the year away from their Manor. He wished Hermione had been with them to see their daughter as she opened her letter, as he had wished she had been there for so many moments. The years had not made it any easier to accept her choice to leave.

Draco had promised to bring his Aria to Diagon Alley the Saturday after the letter's arrival and she had spent the days bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Now that they had arrived she could barely contain herself, her list of supplies were clenched in her hand and Draco thought his daughter would get whiplash as she tried to absorb all the sights.

"Where should we go first, Dad?" Ariadne asked, "can we save Flourish and Blotts for last? I don't want to rush while I pick out some new books."

Draco chuckled to himself, "you act like you've never been here, Aria."

The girl shot him an annoyed glare, "hardly ever, and we've never come to buy me so much!"

"As if you don't have entire rooms back home for all your books and toys," Draco scoffed. He gave his daughter everything in his power to give her. The girl was spoiled, though not rotten as he had been.

Ariadne waved his words off dismissively, "toys don't count, Dad. Today I get to buy _real_ things like my own cauldron and potions supplies, scales, and a _wand_."

Draco shook his head at his daughter, but said nothing. At least she wasn't going to bring up the cat again, it had been a rough day when he and his mother had explained to the little girl that Ariadne did _not_ need an owl and a cat at school and that Draco would _absolutely not_ owl Headmistress McGonagall asking her to bend the rules for his daughter. Aria had not thrown a tantrum per say, but the curtains in the drawing room had starting smoking heavily and the crystal glass Draco had been drinking from had shattered in his hand. Narcissa had imperiosly told her granddaughter that another outburst would result in no pets being sent with her to Hogwarts, and Draco had only heard about wanting a cat three times since, though never in the presence of his mother.

After visiting all the shops except Flourish and Blotts, Draco and Ariadne visited the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. As they were finishing their meal, Ariadne fixed Draco with her best puppy eyes and asked, "Dad, can we go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes today? You've always promised we could go when I started school."

Draco's heart stopped and he carefully set down is fork and knife. He hadn't been in that shop since Hermione had left them, and he had believed Aria would forget his half hearted promises. He knew Hermione helped run the shop with Weasel and his older brother, and he could only assume she was there quite often. His exfiance had never once asked to see Ariadne after the night she left, and he had never told his daughter who her mother was. Aria looked remarkably like her, except for her eyes, and Draco knew his daughter was smart enough to figure it out. How could he protect her if the young witch's mother rejected her in the middle of the joke shop?

"I thought you wanted to go pick out books, sweetheart?" He asked her, his heart had started again and was beating painfully fast in his chest.

"I won't take long, honest, Theodora has just told me so much about it that I want to see," his daughter responded. Theodora was the daughter of Marcus Flint and one of Ariadne's closest friends. Draco knew he had no excuse not to bring Ariadne to the shop without telling her the truth, so he settled for mentally cursing Marcus for allowing his daughter to go instead.

"Fine, finish your lunch and then we can stop in for a few minutes, but Aria when I say it's time to leave I want no arguments. Understood?" Draco snapped. He had never stopped loving Hermione, but he still had no interest in bringing his daughter anywhere near the woman or her weasel husband.

.o0o.

A bell chimed merrily as the Malfoys stepped into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, from the back room Draco could hear what sounded like a heated discussion, but couldn't make out what was said. The shop itself was oddly empty for a Saturday, though Draco assumed it was because most parents would be waiting a week or two before they started back to school shopping, so there were no over eager children in the Alley to drag their parents to the joke shop. Ariadne wandered over to a display of Skiving Snackboxes, and none other than Ron Weasley stepped out from a curtained doorway.

He froze momentarily upon seeing Draco and his daughter, his already pink face flushed to a deep scarlet and he stormed over to Draco. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing in my shop? Get out," he hissed.

Draco studied him quietly, schooling his face into a mask of indifference, before replying, "my daughter was interested in making a purchase, Weasleby. Surely, you wouldn't turn away a paying customer."

"I'm not playing your game today, Malfoy, my _wife_ is here and we don't need to be seeing you or your spawn right now. Get out before I force you out," the redhead growled. Draco had reached for his wand and was about to turn Ron into a toadstool, but movement behind the other wizard caught his eye, Hermione had stepped out of the backroom. She frowned at the two men before Ariadne, watching out of the corner of her eye, caught the witch's attention. She walked over to the girl as Draco and Ron froze, Ron looked as if he had swallowed a lemon and Draco felt his heart stop.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. Is there anything I can help you find today?" The older witch asked the younger, a tense smile on her face as she purposely ignored the arguing men.

Ariadne gave her a small, nervous smile in return, and said, "I'm just looking. Dad said I could purchase a few items before school."

"Well if you plan on taking the items to Hogwarts I would suggest not the Skiving Snackboxes. You wouldn't want to skip class after all," Hermione replied, "what about a spell checking or a self inking quill?" She led Ariadne over to a small display of the quills she had mentioned.

Draco shot Ron a smug smirk and walked over to the two witches, saying, "my brilliant Ariadne won't need a spell checking quill, she's corrected my own spelling countless times." Aria blushed a little, but smiled proudly at her father.

"Ariadne is your name?" Hermione asked, "I've always loved it. In fact, I had always said if I had a daughter I would name her that." Hermione tried to hide the curiousity she felt seeping into her expression, this girl looked very much how Hermione imagined her own daughter would, and she had never heard of anyone naming their child the same name she had chosen almost twenty years ago.

"Her mother picked it," Draco said. He kept his face carefully neutral as the memory of Hermione announcing their daughter's name rose to the forefront of his mind.

"It's one of the few things she gave me," Ariadne spoke up suddenly, "Dad doesn't tell me much about her but said that she named me after a Greek princess, like her."

"Oh," Hermione responded, "funnily enough, I'm also named after a Greek princess. Hermione, daughter of Helen and Menelaus of Sparta." Ron stepped up next to his wife and put a possesive arm over her shoulder, scowling at Draco as he did so. Ariadne studied Hermione curiously, and then looked to her father, who she noticed had a slight sadness in his eyes. The older witch had also noticed the emotions breaking through his normally carefully composed mask, something in her gut told her this situation was not right. It was clear that Malfoy had no wish to be in this shop with his daughter and her odd name and decidely un-Malfoyish looks.

Draco turned to Ariadne and said, "you better hurry up and make your selection. Flourish and Blotts is only open for another six hours." His daughter nodded eagerly at him and selected a few various items. After she had made her choices, Hermione led her over to the register and rang up her order. Ron had followed the older witch behind the counter and scowled at Draco, but his eyes were filled with worry.

Draco himself was almost too distracted to notice, Hermione had never been able to fool him when lying but she seemed to genuinely not recognize her own daughter. Indeed she acted as if Draco was only a former classmate and Aria as merely another child in her shop, an intriguing one, but still just another child. It struck him as odd that she had really not recognized the daughter she had abondoned almost eleven years ago.

Ariadne walked back over to Draco with her bag of purchases, a hungry look in her eyes that she had every time she was promised an afternoon at her favorite store. He smiled down at his daughter, grabbed her out stretched hand, and allowed the young girl to lead him out the door and onto the street.

.o0o.

Hermione had been extremely grateful for the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy and his daughter that afternoon. She and Ron had been arguing _again_ about his desire for children, and the interruption had almost been a blessing to her.

In their ten years of marriage he had asked at least ten times, and demanded at least a hundred more, that Hermione 'give him' kids. She had heard four times in the past year alone that his mother had already had six by the time she was Hermione's age and pregnant with Ginny. Each time Hermione shot it down, saying that she wasn't Mrs. Weasley and that many children wasn't a number she personally aspired to reach.

It wasn't that Hermione never wanted children, but when she imagined a baby of her own it was always the one from her dream. That child had clearly not been hers and Ron's, but when she tried to imagine it with his blue eyes and smattering of freckles, it seemed wrong. She had never been able to understand what it was about her husband that made her not want to procreate with him, but she stuck to it anyway, no matter how many arguments it started.

The girl in the shop today, Draco's daughter, had reminded her of the baby she dreamed about nightly, and Hermione hadn't been able to think of much else the rest of the day. She had the same silver gray eyes, and curly brown hair, similar to, but much less wild, than Hermione's own. The moment Hermione had seen her, it was as if something in her mind had shifted. Or, better yet, as if dusty memories tucked in dark corners had fluttered just beyond her reach. Certainly it had to be coincidence that the little girl had reminded her so much of the dream baby, and had absolutely nothing to do with the reaction she had felt at the sight of Draco. Seeing the blond wizard reaching for his wand as he prepared to jinx her husband should have made her feel angry, but intead she felt as if she had breathed for the first time in years. She hadn't seen him in over a decade, how could he have such an effect on her?

Those thoughts filled her mind as she prepared herself for bed that night. Ron tried to roll her on top of him but she brushed him off and turned away. She was in no mood after their argument earlier, and certainly not as Draco and his daughter distracted her. He turned away from her in annoyance but was snoring in minutes. Sleep crept up on Hermione slowly, but once she was unconscious her usual dream pulled her back in.

 _The first thing she noticed was that tonight she was not alone in the maze. Draco ran beside her, the pouring rain making his hair stick to his forehead and water streamed down his cheeks. Tears, she realized, he's crying. "Please Hermione, please. Please, please," he begged her, his was the face of a desperate man. She wanted to ask him why he was here, she always ran the maze alone, but her mouth wouldn't work and her feet carried her away, swiftly outpacing him. His cries became the wind and it howled around Hermione, another thing that had never happened to her before. She continued running, following the string as it transformed into a butterfly like creature, Hermione recognized it as a Swooping Evil. As they rounded the last corner before reaching the door, the creature turned and landed on her shoulder. She reached the wooden door with the same silver handle, and as always it opened to the large room. The room no longer held a gilded crib, but instead a large bed with white curtains. As she walked to the bed she felt the usual trepidation, mixed with curiosity. Hermione reached out to the white curtains, pushing the fabric to the side, and was surprised by the site of Draco's daughter, Ariadne. She opened her silver-gray eyes and smiled at Hermione, then said, "come back, Mummy. Don't forget us."_

 _The Swooping Evil took flight once again, its wings filled her vision,_ and Hermione felt herself jolted awake as always. It was the first time her dream had changed in the nearly eleven years it had haunted her, and it wasn't a coincidence that it had been the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy in that same amount of time.

Hermione slipped quietly from her bed and grabbed her wand from the table next to her. She slipped out the door to her bedroom and down the stairs. When she reached the living room she closed and locked the door leading to the rest of the house and cast a silencing spell, she didn't wan't Ron to know what she was doing as she cast a patronus and gave it her message. Hermione sat herself on the couch and tried to keep herself calm as she waited for her response.


	3. Chapter 2

Despite the lateness of the hour, Draco was unable to sleep, and had given up trying. Instead, he had decided to lock himself in his study with a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, contemplating the afternoon's incident. Ron had seemed furious when his wife, Draco hated thinking of Hermione in that way, had seen the Malfoys. Draco wondered if he knew of their history, though it seemed as if Hermione certainly didn't. She had noticed something though, her face when Draco had said Ariadne's name and the undeniable similarity between mother and daughter were too great not to see, but had acted as if the girl was truly a stranger.

It unsettled Draco, theirs was a bond of the purest love, and Hermione had seemed utterly devoted to Aria before she had left. How could Hermione act as if none of their history had happened?

It was in this state, Draco halfway through his second glass of Firewhiskey, that the silvery otter found him. When it stopped in front of him he almost dropped his glass as an alarmed yelp escaped him, he hadn't seen that otter in over a decade, but he recognized it as Hermione's immediately. It opened its mouth and Hermione's voice said, "I need to speak with you as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the lateness, but I don't want Ron to know I'm coming to you for help." After delivering the message, Hermione's patronus swam around Draco once and then disappeared.

He fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out his wand, and cast his own patronus. It too was an otter, slightly bigger than the witch's and with different markings, she had said once that theirs were mates. "Floo to my study, Malfoy Manor," he told the creature before it swam off through the air.

Not five minutes later, the fireplace roared with emerald flames and out stepped Hermione Granger in a dressing gown and trainers. She coughed once, and brushed the soot of her robe before turning to look at the man in front of her.

.o0o.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you," Hermione said to him, and had she not been in such a state she would have waited till at least the next morning. She frowned apologetically to him, and was a little surprised when he stepped forward, reaching out as if to hug her, before restraining himself and hiding behind his stoic mask.

"I was already awake, nothing to disturb," he responded. Hermione saw the bottle of Firewhiskey and glass on a table by a chair near Draco, _his favorite chair_ , she thought. How she knew that, she couldn't say. Draco asked, "what brings you here?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and felt the same sensation she had experienced that afternoon, as if breathing for the first time in a long time. "I'm not sure where to start," she admitted.

"Well, what made you decide you needed to speak right now, in the dead of night?" Draco responded, tilting a blond eyebrow at her.

Hermione took a steadying breath before saying, "you were in my dream. You and yo- Ariadne, you and Ariadne were in my dream. Tonight is the first time it has changed in over a decade, and both of you were in it." Draco looked rather skeptically at her, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I've had the same dream since I was nineteen years old. In it I'm running through a maze, following a string, it's always rai- pouring, and the harder I try to stop running, the faster I go. At he end of the maze is a wooden door, when I open it I'm no longer in a maze, I'm in a huge room with giant windows and at the far end is a gilded crib with a baby. A brown haired baby with eyes like, eyes like..." Hermione had suddenly noticed Draco's own eyes, how they were precisely the same as the baby's, precisely the same as his daughters. Instead of finishing her sentence she simply gestured to his face, which had tilted to the side as he listened.

At her gesture he stepped back, his mask slipping away and replaced with shock. He stared at her for a long moment before Draco stepped toward her again, grabbing her shoulders a little too tightly as he asked, "do you know who the baby is?"

Gray eyes stared intensely into her brown ones and she said, "your daughter, Ariadne, I presume."

"Our daughter, Ariadne, _ours_ ," he said fiercely, "you left us when she was two months old and shacked up with Weasley. Don't act as if you don't know that baby is ours."

"I don't have a daughter, and certainly not with you! I've been with Ron since I came back from Australia!" Hermione yelled at him.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked, his hands dropped off her shoulders and he went to stare out the window. Hermione wasn't sure what he was talking about, but his sudden anguish almost broke her heart. She didn't understand these emotions he caused her, or why she cared. Hermione stopped to consider his words, and deep down she knew he had been right about one thing, Ariadne was their daughter. How could she though? Hermione would certainly remember being pregnant, would remember giving birth.

"I remember coming back from Australia, I remember working things out with Ron," she said. The blond head turned away from the window as she spoke, and she watched him sigh tiredly, before raising his wand and holding his free hand out expectantly. A moment later, a silver framed photograph appeared on top of his open palm. He walked back to her, offering the object. Hermione took it and stared at the figures in it. They were sitting in a bed together, Draco's arms wrapped protectively around the shoulders of a young brunette witch who was looking down at a baby wrapped in a white blanket. The picture Draco gently kissed the woman's cheek, and caressed the baby's whispy brown curls. The woman looked up at him and with a jolt, Hermione realized the young woman was _her._ The figures looked up and smiled at her, before turning to kiss each other. Hermione stared at the happy couple, before noticing a familiar item on the picture Hermione's finger. "That ring, I used to have it. I lost it about eight years ago, Ron said it probably fell down the drain when I was washing dishes," she said, looking up at her companion.

"I have it, it appeared on my desk around that time. It only returns when a Malfoy's fiance dies or someone attempts to destroy it. You can't break an engagement when this ring is used, but I thought it was your way of trying," he responded. Hermione had been heartbroken when it disappeared, even though Ron had always hated it. She had never been able to explain where it came from, her parents had never possesed such an expensive item, and Hermione had never had the money to buy something so precious herself. It had been a very intricate silver ring, little sapphires had flanked a larger moonstone with a delicate setting. Hermione had cried for days when it was lost, which angered Ron, but she couldn't explain how important it had been to her, not to him or herself.

Draco had pulled the ring out of a safe as Hermione reminisced, and offered that to her as well. She put it on the proper finger, and was overjoyed to see it where it belonged, beaming at Draco in gratitude. He also wore a smile, though smaller, and with a little sadness in his eyes again.

The memories that had been fluttering just out of reach seemed to fight towards the front, she could suddenly see herself carrying a baby, her belly huge as she rubbed it affectionately. She could see the face of a younger Draco, his face glowing and his eyes shining with love as he too, reached out to gently caress her swollen abdomen.

Hermione reached up to trace the sharp line of his jaw, it was rough with day old stubble. Draco raised his hands to her face, holding her as he brought his face closer to hers. Part of her told her to turn away, she was married to Ron! Yet there was a larger part that held her to the spot, her lips parting and her eyes closing as he kissed her.

What felt like fire started in her toes, eating its way swiftly up to where their lips met, before bursting in her brain. Hermione cried out as pain brought her to her knees and fire burned away false memories, leaving her to remember everything. She had never been to Australia, it had been the lie she told when she had first discovered her pregnancy. Hermione and Draco had secretly started dating a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had kept it quiet as Death Eaters had been on the loose still, and she and Ron had broken up three weeks before. A short lived relationship, she had broken it off despite his fury, despite him telling her that they were supposed to be together. Ron believed she belonged to him.

The baby had been unexpected, and they were too young, but Hermione had wanted to keep it, as had Draco. They had only been dating four months when they found out, but she had known he was _the one_ for three of them. Draco and Narcissa offered to hide her at the Manor until she gave birth, a few of the more violent Death Eaters were still at large, and Hermione was on more than a couple hit lists, as would her baby be if she was found out. Two weeks before Ariadne's birth Draco had asked her to marry him, and Hermione had said yes.

Their relationship was still secret, and while Draco had been ready to announce it, Hermione hadn't been. Ron and Harry still hated Draco, and she had felt neither were ready to know that not only was she dating him, but now they were engaged and expecting. The night she had left was almost two months ofter Ariadne's birth, Draco had wanted to announce their engagement and their baby, and Hermione had said no. They had argued and she had left the Manor in her anger, wanting a few hours to herself. Hermione had been on her third drink at the Leaky Cauldron when she decided Draco was right, and that there would never be a perfect time. She had gone to Ron's flat to break the news to him first, knowing he would be the angriest and wanting to get it over with. She was right too, he had been furious, and in his fury had obliviated her, though poorly. His mother, Molly Weasley, had been summoned and when Ron told her what had happened, she agreed to help him. Hermione had been a little drunk and very dazed from his spell when Molly gave her the diluted venom of Swooping Evil.

When she awoke the next morning, they had told her she had hit her head as she had come in. Why had she been there? Well after returning from Australia and unable to find her parents, she had realized that Ron was where she should be, that she had loved him. Her almost empty mind had accepted the explanation, though she had doubted the feelings for Ron. For eleven years Ron and Molly had dosed her with the venom anytime she started to remember her true life, though they could not erase the dream that haunted her.

.o0o.

Draco wished he could say he didn't know what had possesed him to kiss Hermione, but truthfully he had waited years to be able to again, and her touch had broken his resolve. He couldn't have predicted her reaction, and it was with growing alarm he watched the witch he loved grasping her head in pain and crying on the floor in his study. He dropped to the floor in front of her, and wrapped the woman with a tight embrace.

Slowly, her tears subsided and she gasped for breath as she looked at him. After a few steadying breaths she said, "I remember everything. Draco, my Draco," and buried her face in the curve of his neck. His heart beat so wildly, Draco was sure it would burst out of him. He didn't know what caused her to forget, but _his_ Hermione was back, and he would hurt whoever tried to take her away.

.o0o.

Ron didn't know how long Hermione had been out of bed, but when he awoke, her side was already cold. He flicked on the lamp sitting on her bedside table and immediately noticed her wand was gone, though her rings were still there, the huge ruby of her engagement ring flashing brightly in the lamplight. He rolled out of bed and plodded down the stairs, hoping she had made a pot of tea and pulled out some biscuits.

The kitchen was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the window. He tried the living room next, finding the door oddly locked. He pulled out his wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "alohomora." As the door swung open, he noticed the glow of a dying fire, but no Hermione. She wouldn't have started a fire this late unless she was leaving, but it was four thirty in the morning, and there was no one and nothing awake or open at this time.

She had been acting oddly ever since seeing Malfoy and his kid, their kid, though Hermione didn't know it. He and his mum made sure of it when Hermione had come round that night, so many years ago, and had erased those memories again every time she seemed close to remembering. Swooping Evil venom erased bad memories when diluted enough, and Ron couldn't think of anything worse to remember than his girl with that git.

He searched the house, and then the whole property, before deciding Hermione really wasn't there. He hoped she was simply at the Burrow, getting an early start to a day with his mum, instead of the one place she shouldn't be. The one place where he never wanted her to go, Malfoy Manor. Ron relit the fire in the living room, and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, throwing it in the fireplace. He stepped in, and cried, "the Burrow!" Wherever Hermione had gone, Mrs. Weasley would have a solution.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco was in a murderous rage, and the only thing that kept him from acting on it was the brunette witch reminding him that being shipped off to Azkaban would be a poor way to celebrate their reunion. The return of Hermione's memories would have been a cause to rejoice for the couple had it not been for the realization that not only had Ron and his mother erased them, she could have easily died any of the times they had dosed her with venom. It was a potent substance, and had they not diluted it enough even once, she would have experienced almost instant death.

Hermione had also remembered all the times she had almost figured out what had happened, and the that she had tried to leave Ron no less than five times. Each instance had resulted in another dose of the venom, meaning he had stripped her of her free will as well as her memories. Thinking of Ron and his actions disgusted her, she felt the same rage as Draco, but she also felt the desire to catch up on the life she had lost for over a decade.

She reached her hand up to stroke Draco's cheek, feeling him relax only slightly at her touch. His eyes were stormy, and he was lost to his own thoughts and emotions. Hermione tugged his face towards her own, her kisses pulling him back to reality. When they finally pulled away, she asked, "what is our daughter like?"

At the mention of their child, Draco relaxed even more, and gave her a smile. "A lot like you at that age, though without friends that take advantage of her," he said, his eyes flinty for a moment. He continued, "she loves to read. Aria really has memorized the dictionary, by the way, and know words I've never even heard. She's terribly intelligent, loves to fly, and is spoiled. Mother and I can't say no to her, and even though he's still in Azkaban for a few years, my father adores her as well. They write each other weekly. Her favorite color is lavender, and she really likes animals of all sorts. She was upset that I wouldn't allow her to take an owl and a cat to Hogwarts." Draco chuckled to himself, a proud smile lighting his features as he spoke of his- their daughter. Hermione had a difficult time accepting the baby she remembered as being only a couple months old as a girl of eleven, and about to start at Hogwarts.

"What if she doesn't accept me as her mother?" Hermione asked Draco, suddenly worried at the thought. She had been absent throughout her daughter's entire life, surely Ariadne wouldn't suddenly accept her mother walking back into it. "What if she hates me?" Harmione added.

"I very much doubt that. Ariadne has never heard a negative thing about you, and has spent her childhood asking if she will get to see you. If anything, she will probably be thrilled to meet you after waiting so long," he responded. Hermione wasn't convinced, guilt and worry added to the mix of emotions she felt.

After a few quiet minutes, Hermione looked over to the clock on the mantle. It was five am, and the past few hours had been mentally and emotionally exhausting. She stood up, feeling awkward, Hermione didn't feel right asking Draco to let her stay at the Manor, but going back to Ron was out of the question. Seeing her discomfort, Draco said, " you still have a home here. Do you remember how to get to our bedroom?"

Hermione nodded, but Draco still stood. He reached for her hand and led her out to the hallway, and down a few doors to the room they had once shared. Eleven years had passed but it was till just as she had emembered it, down to the book on the night stand, the one she had been reading before Ron stole her memories.

Hermione had stopped to stare, more memories flooding her mind, before looking sadly over to the man she loved. "You never moved on from me," she whispered.

Draco glanced around the room, before saying, "I guess not. The ring I gave you is enchanted to enhance the love between its couple, and to ensure everlasting love. I guess since you didn't actually break the enchantment, I couldn't move on. I think even if you had though, I would still feel the same."

"The enchantment is unbreakable," Hermione responded, "you told me that when you put it on my finger."

"In theory yes, but if anyone could break a spell, it would be you. To my knowledge, no one has even tried to break it in the five hundred years of the ring's existence," Draco said quietly. He disappeared behind a door Hermione remembered as their closet, before returning with a fresh pair of sleep pants, and Hermione's favorite pair of pajamas from their life before.

As she accepted the clothing, the thought of him seeing her undress flashed through her mind. Draco had once worshipped her body, but it had been almost eleven years, and she was not the girl she once was. Not that thirty was old, but her body had still aged, and her belly had loose skin from what she now knew was a previous pregnancy. He seemed to understand her discomfort, and waved her towards the bathroom, she shot him a grateful smile before hurrying through the door.

.o0o.

Draco was in bed when she emerged from the bathroom in fresh pajamas. There had been nothing wrong with the ones she had worn upon her arrival, but he couldn't stand the thought of her sleeping in something that Ron had seen. It was selfish of him, he knew, but Ron Weasley had stolen over a decade from them, and he wanted no reminders of the bastard as he slept next to the love of his life for the first time in what felt forever.

Hermione crawled into bed next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, curling into his side. She looked up at him and asked, "is this ok?"

Draco grinned at her, "more than you know."

"I don't know what to do here," she admitted, guilt clouding her features, "I feel as if I should be on my knees begging you to forgive me for being gone all these years. I don't deserve your love and kindness."

"Love, there's nothing to forgive. You already told me what happened the night you left, and there's nothing you could have done. Weasley, however, will pay. I won't rest until he and his bitch mother have atoned for what they did to us," his words had turned into a snarl has he finished. Every time he thought of the Weasel, Draco felt white hot rage, and the urge to do something very illegal. The only reason he wasn't having an open season on Weasleys just yet was because of the woman beside him. Not that he had said he _couldn't_ do anything, she had simply said not yet.

He looked into her eyes, a warm cinnamon brown, and felt himself fall in love again. Before she could respond, Draco said, "I never truly believed I deserved you. When you left I showed up at your flat a few times, but either no one answered or a Weasley told me you wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't really believe it at first, but after I heard about your wedding I couldn't deny it any more. Not that I thought _he_ deserved you either, but certainly I didn't. Not after everything I used to do."

"You tried to see me? I never knew, and I know the things you've done Draco, they let me keep those memories, but from the moment we reconnected after the battle, you've done your best to become the man you always should have been. Now look at you, you raised our daughter on our own, and she seems the complete opposite of what you were at her age," Hermione said. She reached up to touch his face again, and Draco felt euphoric from her contact.

"Get some sleep, we have affairs to put in order later, and a daughter you need to meet properly," Draco smiled as he said it, "Lundy!" With a loud crack, a house elf appeared at the side of the bed, when seeing Draco's companion, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Good to see you again, Lundy," Hermione greeted the elf. She nodded happily at the once absent mistress before turning to look at Draco.

"When mother wakes, inform her of Hermione's return. We will be skipping breakfast, but will both be down for lunch. Let Ariadne know I have someone special for her to meet, and not to enter my quarters until then. Do not tell her who, and if she tries to sneak down here let her know I will restrict her library access for the rest of summer," Draco ordered, Lundy nodded at him before disappearing with another crack.

"You can't deny our child the right to read!" Hermione protested as soon as the little elf had gone.

"It's only three weeks, and I assure you, it won't come to that. I did it once, for a day when she was seven, and she's never pushed it again. Ariadne loves her books too much," Draco responded. Hermione was amazed at how alike she and her daughter seemed to be.

After a few minutes, Hermione's breathing deepened and Draco relaxed. He had worried he would fall asleep and wake up to an empty bed, but once Hermione slept, she usually only woke up when forced. He admired the woman beside him before drifting off as well.

.o0o.

Hermione had still not shown up at ten am, and Ron was beginning to panic. He and his mother had Flooed back to his house after he had explained his wife was missing, and the last five hours had been agonizing.

"What if she went to him, Mum? What if they figure out what we've done?" Ron's voice had turned into a whine.

Molly waved him off, "she wouldn't have any reason to. Just seeing them at the shop isn't enough to bring her memories back. As soon as she gets here, I've another dose ready. It's a stronger one this time."

"Why can't we obliviate her? I always said it was what we should have done," Ron responded.

"Ron, darling, you have already done it once. If we try again, we risk addling her mind. Neither of us want to care for a traitorous little invalid," Molly said to him. She watched him pace the living room from her spot on the sofa, and thought about everything Hermione had put her son through since the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been so upset when a week after the battle, Hermione had left him, saying they hadn't been compatible. Molly had been enraged when she heard it, the absolute cheek of that girl, after everything Molly's son had done for her! Then, over a year later, the bitch showed up drunk at Ron's flat claiming to have had a baby with the bloody Malfoy boy, and was engaged to him to boot.

 _Ron was right to obliviate her,_ Molly thought, _but with all the trouble she's been I wish we had just shipped her off to Egypt!_ Hermione had begun to remember so many times throughout the years, and had tried to leave Ron multiple times, that Molly had eventually just started to keep Swooping Evil venom on hand.

"I'm going to the Ministry," Ron suddenly announced, "Harry should be there by now and he'll help me get her back." With that, Ron threw the powder into the flames and called out for the Ministry of Magic. Molly worried about what he would tell his friend. Harry knew nothing of what the Weasleys had done to keep Ron's wife in check.

.o0o.

Harry Potter was having a hard time believing the story his best friend was trying to sell him. Ron had come in to the Auror office ranting and raving that 'bloody Malfoy' had kidnapped his wife in the middle of the night, and that Harry had to come with him to get him back.

"Ron, how could Hermione have been kidnapped? She put the wards on your house herself. They're still intact, I assume?" Harry asked the ginger haired wizard.

Ron was a deep scarlet at that point, but Harry could have sworn he had flushed even harder before barking out, "yes."

"Then she wasn't kidnapped. Was there a note?"

"No."

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair, he wished he had listened to Luna when she told him not to go to work this morning. The next time his wife told him not to come in, he would question it. He sighed again before asking, "and you think she's at Malfoys?"

"Yes, obviously! Can we get going now, I want my wife back!" Ron demanded loudly.

Harry walked over to the door of his office, opened it, and saw two young Aurors sitting at their desks nearby. He called out to them, "Oi, Shafiq, Moon. Get ready, we're making a house call." Ron made to push past Harry, who grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled the ginger back into his office. "Not you, Ron. You're too upset to be any good to me right now. Sit tight and I'll be back in awhile. Anything major and I'll send one of the grunts back to let you know," Harry ordered. Ron growled and made a move to the door, but stopped when Harry's wand was suddenly pointing in his face. He scowled at Harry before dropping heavily into a chair. Harry nodded and walked out the door.

He waved over another Auror, and in a low voice said, "watch him for me, Parekh. If he tries to leave the department, throw him in Interrogation 1."

The witch nodded at him and stationed herself near Harry's office, her posture relaxed but alert. Shafiq andf Moon joined Harry at the lift and Shafiq asked, "where to, boss?"

"Malfoy Manor," Harry responded.

.o0o.

It was a quarter to eleven when Lundy woke Draco. Her eyes were wide with worry as she whispered, "Lundy is sorry Master, but Harry Potter is in the drawing room with two Aurors. He said he needs to speak with Master about young Mistress. He said it's urgent, sir."

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, but nodded to Lundy, "tell them I'll be right down. Offer them tea while you're at it. A pot of Earl Grey, I think." The elf nodded at her master before scurrying out of the room, Draco could hear the muffled crack of disapparition in the hallway.

He untangled himself from Hermione's arms and strode to the closet to grab a shirt. Not that he cared if Potter saw him shirtless, but if Ron had convinced his friend to arrest him, Draco refused to sit in a cold cell in just sleep pants. He grabbed his wand from beside the bed and made his way to the drawing room.

As he entered, Draco saw the tea service on the coffee table. He sat in an armchair and poured himself a cup with one sugar. He took a long sip of his tea, appreciating the taste, before acknowledging the three wizards standing before him, "well do sit."

"This isn't a social call, Malfoy," Potter said irritatedly, "Ron seems to think you've kidnapped Hermione. Is she here?"

"She is, actually, in fact she's in my bed sleeping. Long night, you see," he smirked at Potter, letting him draw his own conclusions.

Harry looked incredulous, "she's here, in your bed, of her own free will?"

"Yes, she showed up a little before half two this morning. Hermione had questions that apparently only I could answer," Draco responded.

"What questions could _you_ be able to answer?" Harry asked, looking torn between curiousity and disbelief.

"Well for starters, why my daughter looks so much like her," Draco said. He smirked at Harry again, before taking another sip of tea, "also, it seems as if she's had a problem with her memories being wiped every so often. Of course, I'm not really the one who can tell you much about it. I would ask the wizard who calls himself her husband."

Ron is her husband, I was a witness at the wedding," Harry replied.

"Are you familiar with wizard marriage laws, Potter? Hermione's marriage to Ron was void from the start. She had already entered into a betrothal to another wizard, and hadn't consented to breaking it," Draco had to fight to keep the smugness from his voice.

"She never mentioned being engaged to someone else. Who is it?" Harry asked.

From the door a voice called out, "Draco Malfoy, and you might want to ask Ron and Molly why I never mentioned him, or the daughter we have together." Hermione strode into the room looking every bit the Spartan princess she was named for, "I want Ron and Molly Weasley arrested for tampering with my memories, holding me against my will, forcing me to marry Ron, and violating me. I have my memories back, and I can prove everything."


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, Hermione, did you say _Ron and Molly?_ Memories... tampering... but he wouldn't... they couldn't..." Harry couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. He had sat through Hermione's version of events quietly, but it was too much to process. When he finally pulled his wits together, his first instinct was to believe Malfoy had put his friend under the imperius, and he told them such.

"Give me veritiserum, get a pensieve, hell, make Ron do the same," Hermione said angrily. She was quite a sight to behold, her wand was sparking from her tight grip, and her hair was crackling from energy coursing through it. Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that even Draco seemed a little scared of the witch.

"I'll have to ask the two of you to come into the Ministry for statements. Ron's already there, but I'll have to fetch Molly," Harry replied calmly, trying not to flinch as his friend glared at him, "not that I think you're not telling the truth. If this all happened as you say, then we're facing a serious criminal investigation." A small jet of flame shot out of the end of his friends wand, singeing the carpet below. "All right, all right, no need to get your knickers in a bunch. Would you like to get dressed before you go?"

Hermione and Draco both looked down to see they were indeed still in pajamas. Draco stood up from his seat and followed Hermione out of the room. When they had left Moon looked over at Harry and said, "I get the feeling she isn't lying, boss."

"I think this investigation needs to be passed on to someone else, I'm to close to Ron and Hermione to investigate fairly," Harry replied. He was the Head Auror, which meant the next step above him was Gawain Robards, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. _Well he'll be pleased_ , Harry thought dryly.

Shafiq spoke up then, "should I head along to fetch Molly Weasley?"

"Probably, but I'll let Robards make the call. As far as this investigation goes, he's in charge," said Harry. He walked over to the fireplace and said, "I'm headed off to tell him. When these lot come back, put them into Interrogation Rooms 2 and 3, then report to Robards for further orders." Harry threw the powder into the flames, stated his destination and was gone.

.o0o.

"Of course he doesn't want to believe it," Hermione whispered furiously to herself. Draco had fallen behind, choosing a more leisurely pace, but she stormed ahead. When the witch reached the room she shared with Draco, Hermione slammed the door open and stomped to the closet. She stopped to consider her outfit choices, all of them out of date, before turning to yank a blue button up off a hanger on Draco's side of the closet. It was a little too large, so she shrank it to fit, and grabbed a pair of denims from her drawer. Had she been in a better mood, Hermione would have been shocked to see they still fit.

She turned around to see Draco gawking at her. "What?" Hermione asked, irritably.

"That's my shirt Granger," he said, smirking at her, "I think on you is my second favorite place to see it. The first of course, would be on the floor after I've torn it off you."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, and whacked him playfully on the arm. Draco pulled her to him tightly and whispered, "whatever happens at the Ministry, he _will_ pay." Hermione had already decided that for herself, but it felt good to hear Draco say it as well. She hoped to get ten minutes alone with the wizard who had stolen her family from her, there were a few curses she wanted to demonstrate for him.

The couple made their way back to the drawing room, Hermione was not surprised to see Harry had left by the time they had returned, and she said nothing to the Aurors as the group Flooed one by one to the Ministry.

.o0o.

"Oh, Hermione dear, thank goodness you're alright. He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Molly Weasley asked when Hermione walked into the Auror headquarters. Mrs. Weasley tried to wrap the younger witch in a hug, but Hermione pushed her away, sneering disgustedly at the older woman.

"I remember everything, you old hag," Hermione snarled. Molly's face screwed up with fear, her eyes flicked to Draco, who sneered at her as well. Auror Shafiq guided them away from the elder Weasley, ushering them into their respective interrogation rooms.

Hermione sat patiently in the cold metal chair, she had only waited a few minutes before a middle aged wizard, whom she recognized as Robards walked in. He nodded politely at her as he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat at the table, pulling out a piece of parchment and a Quick Quotes Quill.

"We've given Ron Weasley veritiserum already, at this point your statement is just a formality, Ms. Granger. I'm ready when you are," he said. Hermione told him everything, starting with the argument that had caused her to leave Malfoy Manor that fateful night. As she spoke, the seasoned Auror struggled to keep the emotionless mask he normally wore when interviewing people. When she had finished, he patted her hand consolingly and told her she was free to leave if she wished, or could stay to watch Molly Weasley's interrogation. She chose to stay, and Robards led her to the viewing room of Interrogation 1. Draco was also there, and the embrace he gave her helped to steady her nerves as they watched a junior Auror give Molly her dose of the truth potion.

Molly fought it, eventually the Auror gave up and bound the woman, pouring it down her throat. Robards stepped into the room and sat across the table from Mrs. Weasley, he prepared his parchment and quill, and started questioning her.

"State your name for the records."

"Molly Prewett Weasley."

"Date of birth?"

"October 30, 1950."

"Do you know why you're here Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"Hermione got her memories back."

"Did you know Ron Weasley attempted to obliviate Hermione Granger?'' Robards asked.

Molly was turning purple as she fought to keep her mouth shut, finally she gasped and said, "yes! He owled me as soon as he realised he didn't do it right."

"Did you then proceed to dose Ms. Granger with the venom of the Swooping Evil?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Weasley, how many times since then did you administer a dose of venom to Ms. Granger?"

"Twenty five times, counting that night," Molly wouldn't make eye contact with the wizard, trying to escape from the ropes that bound her.

"Do you understand the risk of administering Swooping Evil venom?"

"Yes, but the bitch wouldn't just accept she was Ron's. She kept fighting it, she tried leaving him a few times. I couldn't let her do that."

"You're saying you knowingly risked a person's life twenty five times, so that she wouldn't leave your son?"

Molly tried to hold her answer in again, tears streamed down her face from the effort, but finally she whispered, "yes."

"Did you know Hermione was already engaged to Draco Malfoy, and was therefore unavailable to marry Ronald Weasley?"

"I thought them getting married would break the engagement."

"And did it?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know Ms. Granger had a child with Mr. Malfoy who was two months old on the night Ms. Granger visited your son, and who has seen her mother only once since that time?"

"Yes."

"You knowingly robbed a child of a mother, so that the mother would marry your son?"

"Yes. I thought it wouldn't matter once Hermione had a baby with Ron. I thought she wouldn't leave it."

"But Ms. Granger never had a child with Mr. Weasley, correct?"

"No, we tried though. I switched her birth control potions with fertility ones."

"Did Ms. Granger consent to you switching her birth control potions?"

"No, she didn't want a baby with Ron. I figured she'd change her mind after she fell pregnant with his baby."

"Are you aware that the ring Mr. Malfoy gave Ms. Granger at the time of their engagement has an enchantment making it impossible for either party to procreate with anyone outside of the relationship?"

"No, but it shouldn't have mattered. Their engagement should have broken when Ron married her!"

"Do you understand that by tampering with her memories, Ms. Granger was unable to consent to the marriage, or any acts resulting from it, with Mr. Weasley."

Molly sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Hermione felt no pity for the older witch as she cried. "yes."

"Do you understand that by assisting Mr. Weasley with tampering Ms. Granger's memories, you are an accomplice in the eyes of the law?" Robards' voice grew colder with every question.

"Yes."

"What circumstances led you to assist your son with his criminal activities?"

"I chose to help my son, he loved her and she had turned her back on him to be with a Death Eater!"

"Other than Ms. Granger, have you ever attempted to override a person's free will, by magic or otherwise?"

Hermione felt as if time had suddenly slowed, this hadn't been something she had considered. There could be other victims, she had six living children and four of them were married. She sucked in a breath as Molly Weasley said, "yes."

"How many times?"

"Twice."

"Can you give me details on these instances?"

"I tried to slip Fleur Delacour a love potion in the winter of 1996, I thought if I could get her to cheat on my Bill then he would have to leave her. She wasn't good enough for him, but her cup was knocked over so she didn't drink it. I also tried to give Harry Potter a love potion while he was dating my Ginny, they had been together for four years and Ginny mentioned they were having some trouble. She thought they might break up and I didn't want them too. My daughter can't find better than the Boy Who Lived.

"What happened when you gave Mr. Potter the potion?"

"Ginny ended up drinking it, she mixed up the teacups and ended up going mad for him. He broke up with her a day later because of it."

Hermione had always wondered what had caused Ginny to act out that night. It had been just after the family's Sunday dinner, Harry had smiled at Angelina as he passed her a plate of biscuits causing Ginny to kick off. She had screamed at the two of them to get a room, then crumpled up on the ground at Harry's feet, pleading with him to tell her why he didn't love her. The next day Ginny had been found by her mother and father sitting in their living room with all of her things from Harry's house. No one asked why, no one needed to.

"Did anyone know or assist you with these attempts?"

"No. Ginny guessed later about her and Harry though."

"Did Ms. Weasley alert the authorities about the incident?"

"No, she felt that the breakup was justice enough, and didn't speak to me for a whole month."

"Based on the statements from your son and yourself, as well as the statements from Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I will be filing charges against you. As of now you are under arrest and will be held in Ministry custody. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but my family needs me! We're good people!"

"Good people don't erase the memories of other people without consent, they also don't continue to erase memories in attempt to keep control over another person, and they certainly don't help their sons break up a family so he can violate a woman whenever he pleases," Robards growled, "do you have anything else to add before our interview is over?"

Molly licked her lips, a wild look on her face as she nodded, Robards gestured for her to continue. Mrs. Weasley took a steadying breath and said, "what my son and I did may have been against the law, but we did the right thing. Ron spent seven years taking care of Hermione, caring for her, saving her from danger. She owes him her life, but instead she shacked up with that Death Eater. If anyone wronged anyone, my son is the victim. He loves her."

Robards stiffened at Molly's last words. Hermione couldn't see his expression, but she would bet a vault full of Galleons it would be one of disgust. "We're done here," the Head of Magical Law enforcement stated, "put her with her son." Robards stood up, grabbed his parchment and quill, and left the room. Auror Shafiq motioned for Draco and Hermione to meet him in the hall.

As the couple walked out, Robards turned to acknowledge them, "there's enough on both of them to convict ten times over. I'll give it to one of my senior staff and see if we can't schedule the trial by next week. You'll both be summoned, of course."

Draco and Hermione nodded at the wizard, who reached out a grizzled paw to pat Hermione on the shoulder. "We'll get this over with as soon as possible so you can get on with your lives. Your engagement makes the marriage to Weasley void, as I'm sure you know, but when you have some time, make sure the paperwork reflects that. I can send someone from MLE to your home if you want to dispute property."

Hermione paused to think about it, Ron would be locked away for a long time, and while she wanted nothing to do with the wizard that stole her memories, it would be a shame to let the house go to waste. She looked back at Robards and said, "yes I do."

Robards agreed to send someone out on Thursday to asses the properties with Hermione, before taking his leave. As the older wizard walked away, Draco pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead, "what do you want with the property?"

"I reckon since I have no need for it, and the Weasel has no need for it, why not turn it into a battered witches and children's shelter? It's quite large, Ron bought big because he thought I would be popping out babies all the time," Hermione responded.

"Only if those babies have the Malfoy surname. Truly though, I think it's a great idea" Draco said, kissing her again. Hermione had quite literally forgotten how nice it was to be kissed by Draco, she promised herself to not let it happen again.

"Could we go back to the Manor? I'd really like to meet our daughter properly," she said. Draco just grinned at her, and she pulled him toward the lift.


	6. Chapter 5

With a _pop_ Draco and Hermione appeared in the middle of a quiet country lane. Ahead of them, Hermione could see the roof of Malfoy Manor just above the enormous hedge. Along the left side of the lane was an orchard, all of the trees grew in soldier straight rows and the grass was trimmed short. To the right was a paddock with the famous Black Forest horses bred by the Malfoys, Hermione smiled at the memory of her first ride on one. It had been her third date with Draco.

The couple strolled down the road in silence, Hermione fretting about her first real meeting with Ariadne, and Draco dwelling on all the ways he wanted to hurt Ron Weasley. As they approached the iron gate, it swung forward and Hermione was treated to her first view of the manor in eleven years. She first noticed the sheer abundance of flowers, all sorts and shades, some in neat little beds and others grouped in bunches. Then Hermione noticed fountains, pools, trees, and a marble gazebo placed at careful intervals. Time had been kind to the estate, and instead of a cold building on an empty green lawn, it was now clearly a home.

"Mother gardens when she misses Father," Draco explained, noting the look of wonder on her face, "she always misses Father, so she's always gardening. Aria helps her."

"How long does Lucius have in Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Four years, Mother is already planning his welcoming festivities," he responded. Hermione remembered Draco saying how Lucius adored his granddaughter, but wondered if he would accept the girl's mother into the family. Shaking the thought from her head, she looked up to the approaching building just in time to see a face peering out from one of the library windows. Ariadne was waiting.

.o0o.

"Grandmother, what if she doesn't like me?" Aria asked the older woman. Narcissa had decided to wait for her son and future daughter-in-law in the library, hoping the books would distract the girl until her parents returned. It hadn't surprised the witch when her granddaughter had burst into the breakfast room and announced she was meeting her mother. Narcissa played a fool and asked her what she meant, but the child was too smart to not realize the woman she had met yesterday looked too much like her, and the timing too odd, for her to be anything but Aria's mother.

"What a foolish question," Nercissa replied, not looking up from her book.

"No, it's not. She hasn't seen me since I was a baby, I'm grown up now, what if I'm not what she wanted?" Ariadne said, worry caused her face to scrunch up.

"Eleven is hardly grown, but I think the two of you will have to give each other a chance. I didn't know your mother at your age, but I knew her as a young woman, the two of you are very similar," Narcissa gave the child a gentle smile and held her arms out to the girl. Ariadne ran to her and allowed her grandmother to wrap her in a comforting hug as her father walked into the library, alone.

.o0o.

Hermione had agreed to Draco's plan to wait outside while he talked to his daughter, as much as she yearned to get to see her little girl, she was afraid Ariadne would resent her. It was well within the child's rights, as far as she knew, Hermione had simply walked away without a second thought.

"Daddy, do you think she will like me?" Hermione could hear the quiver in her daughter's voice. Narcissa gave a very audible sigh, the brunette assumed this had been asked many times throughout the day.

"I think she'll adore you," was Draco's patient reply.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she hates me? What if I'm not smart enough, or accomplished enough, or good enough?" Ariadne said, her voice turning to an almost wail as she spoke.

"Funnily enough, she worries that you will feel the same about her. I think if anything, you don't give me enough credit here, little princess. Do you think I'd ever put you in a situation where you would be hurt?" Draco asked. Hermione heard great sobs and the sound of Draco murmuring comforting words, her heart broke at the sound, feeling at fault for her daughter's anguish.

"Dry those tears, that's it. You don't want to meet your mother with a sad face like that, do you? Good girl, are you ready?" Hermione heard Draco say. She straightened the shirt she had stolen from him earlier and wished she had thought to at least comb her hair. Draco called out, "come in, Hermione."

Hermione quietly rounded the corner and stepped in through the open door, to see Draco kneeling next to their daughter. She hadn't noticed the day before, but the little girl was the most beautiful creature the witch had ever seen. Her curls, so like Hermione's but with Draco's silkiness, were pinned back neatly with a large gray bow. Her lavender sundress had silver buttons to match her eyes, so like her fathers, and filled with tears. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had Hermione's long lashes.

"Hello, M- mother," Ariadne whispered.

"Hello, Ariadne," replied Hermione.

"I like to be called Aria," responded the young witch, she gave Hermione a curious look before choosing to study her shoes instead.

"I'll call you Aria, but you have to choose something other than Mother to call me. I think it's much too formal," Hermione said, she ached with desire to scoop her daughter into a hug, and it was with the greatest display of restraint that Hermione did not.

"What about Mum?" Aria asked. Hope and apprehension filled her expression and it tugged at Hermione's heartstrings.

"I like that," said Aria's mum. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a tight hug.

.o0o.

Thursday's appointment with the MLE agent went smoothly. Hermione allowed George to buy out her claim to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, as he had known nothing about the machinations of his brother and mother. He had apologized profusely for the crimes his family had committed against her, and Hermione had been surprised at his wish to remain friends, and absolutely shell shocked at his disowning both mother and brother immediately upon receiving the news.

George had been not quite shocked when Hermione also informed him on Molly's failed attempts at dosing Harry and Fleur with love potions, though utterly furious. Apparently Fleur and Bill had once told him about a suspecting Molly of doctoring a drink, and Fleur had 'accidentally' knocked it over instead of drinking it. He promised Hermione to pass the news on to his siblings.

Kettletree Farm, the property Hermione had shared with Ron, took about two hours to inspect and complete paperwork. Hermione renamed it Granger House for Witches and Children and authorized proceedings to remodel the entire property to hold up to 25 women and children in need of shelter. Draco and Narcissa had graciously donated the funds, and Narcissa had agreed to head the project. As soon as the paperwork was signed, the older witch had taken her team of contractors and designers to tour the grounds once more and begin drawing up plans.

"You don't mind me naming it Granger House, do you? I wanted to call it Malfoy House but I didn't want your name associated with such awful memories for me," Hermione said to Draco.

"Love, you could call it anything and I wouldn't care. I'm just thrilled to know you no longer live here," Draco replied. The couple had wasted no time moving Hermione back into the room Draco had once shared with her. They had also planned to marry right away, but on Tuesday Hermione had suggested waiting for Lucius' release from Azkaban. They had waited eleven years, four more wouldn't hurt, she reasoned. Draco had been so touched by her thoughtfulness that he had taken her to bed and the pair didn't reemerge till the next morning.

.o0o.

Friday morning dawned rather gloomily. Heavy clouds threatened to loose their burdens all morning, but Hermione and Draco, stuck on the lowest floor of the Ministry, wouldn't know even if it had. Ron and Molly's trials dragged on, Arthur and Percy Weasley had tried their hardest to find character witnesses for their respective wife and son, mother and brother, but to no avail. Robards called in Fleur, Ginny, George, and many others to witness against Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Hermione herself testified against them, Molly screaming obscenities at her all the while. Five long hours later, the Wizengamot found both guilty of all their numerous crimes.

Arthur, Percy, and Ginny said goodbye to their family members after the Aurors locked them in their cells, and Hermione had made towards the lift, but Draco held her still. He said nothing as the three Weasleys filed past, the men pointedly ignored the couple, but Ginny sent them an apologetic look. After they had left and the corridor had nearly emptied, Robards stepped out from the room containing the holding cells.

"As promised, twenty minutes alone with them. Don't kill them and make sure you don't leave any obvious marks, this is still technically illegal," Robards instructed, his eyes locked on Draco's. The blond nodded silently and pulled Hermione into the room.

Molly's normally plump, cheerful face had seemed to age ten years in the past week. Bags hung under her eyes and a crease had formed between her brows. She had been given a too small dress and it clung uncofortably to her round middle. She eyed the couple angrily, but kept her lips firmly shut in a thin line. Ron sat next to her in a rather threadbare jumpsuit with questionable stains all over, he kept his eyes on the ground and had sunk into his mother's side, almost as if he was trying to hide.

Draco turned to Hermione, "we get 20 minutes. You heard what the man said, this is your chance to return any favors."

She nodded at her fiance and turned toward the cell holding her former captors. "Immobulous," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Molly. The witch froze, but her eyes continued to glare at the younger woman. "I want you to watch what I do to your son, I want you to see him hurt for everything he did to your family. I want you to know what it feels like to not be able to be there for your child. Crucio!" Hermione's spell hit Ron as he tried to sink further behind his mother. His scream filled the room and echoed off the stone walls, it was music to Hermione's ears.

As she lowered her wand the curse broke and left Ron panting. Hermione flicked her wand and Ron moved to float in front of his mother, another flick of Hermione's wand and his foot turned at an awkward angle. The sharp crack and his scream again bounced off the walls. Molly fought to break the charm holding her, but had scarcely moved before Draco's wand was out and he recast the charm. She froze again as Hermione broke Ron's back, healed it, then broke another bone.

Hexes, jinxes, and curses flied from Hermione's lips for a solid five minutes before she had her fill. Gently, she magically guided Ron's body to the ground, he was concious, but barely. "Hermione, please, I'm sorry," he croaked, but Hermione wasn't done. She nodded to Draco to release Molly's restraint, and the mother ran to comfort her son, sobbing over him.

Somberly, Hermione raised her wand again, pointed it at the wizard who had stolen eleven years and said, "Obliviate. Obliviate. Obliviate." Ron's eyes grew glassy, and a vapid look stole over his features. Hermione had allowed him to keep his memory of his mother, but the three memory charms had erased everything else.

"Mummy," the ginger said, "why my hurt, Mummy?"

"Crucio," Hermione whispered, allowing every particle of hate and resentment flow behind her curse. Ron screamed and bucked, and Molly cried out as she tried to cradle his head, and his flailing arm slapped her face. Hermione lowered her wand.

Molly was sobbing and Ron cried as his arms and legs continued to jerk, "Mummy, why my hurt? My hurt, Mummy!" Hermione, her face like stone, grabbed Draco's hand and walked out the door. Her revenge was complete.

.o0o.

Harry and Luna visited on Sunday, along with nine year old James and five year old Colin. Harry had been told about Molly's attempts to dose him by Robards shortly after admitting it, but Hermione had heard nothing from her friend the entire week. He was extremely apologetic, and admitted he was wrong to doubt Hermione. She agreed it had been a difficult situation, and that if she were him, it would have been a difficult pill to swallow.

Luna and Draco got on rather well, to Hermione's surprise, but Harry had just puffed up with pride for his wife and said, "that witch could get on with anyone. She's absolutely brilliant." James, Colin, and Ariadne had also gotten on well, the young girl had whisked the boys off to show them her brooms. Hermione felt the beginnings of a lifelong family friendship.

.o0o.

Molly spent weeks trying to convince the Azkaban guards and Aurors alike of what Hermione had done, even Ron's new mental state had not convinced them, and she was left to rot in a dirty cell. Both Weasley's had recieved one year of prison for each month Hermione had been robbed of her memories, they would most likely never live to see the end of their 132 year sentence. Ron never recovered from Hermione's three memory charms, and had reverted back to about the age of three. Lucius had waited a month after Ron's arrival before organising an attack upon him, and had reportedly repeated, "Hermione Granger, you could have killed her, you raped her, you stole her from her family," throughout the entire attack of ten wizards to Ron's one. Lucius hadn't even been reprimanded, Ron had simply been moved to a tiny cell with Molly to spend the rest of their days.


	7. Epilogue

"Good Morning, Love," Draco whispered to the tangle of brown curls spilling out from a pile of blankets. Hermione mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'go away,' before pulling a blanket tighter around her. Draco grinned and reached for the sleeping woman's foot, tickling between the toes.

His fiancee shrieked with laughter and threw the blankets off herself and between giggles managed to say, "okay. Okay. I'm awake!" The blond let go of her foot and Hermione laid back against the pillows, rubbing her swollen belly. Draco felt as if his heart would burst with love at the sweet sight, Hermione was once again carrying a Malfoy, or rather, two Malfoys. The midwife had announced the boy and girl just before Easter and the whole family couldn't have been more excited. Ariadne most of all, for her parents had entrusted her to name her unborn siblings.

"Draco, dear, we're having some babies today," Hermione said suddenly, her hand still cupped around her bump.

"The midwife said you're not due for two weeks," said Draco, "Aria is coming home today, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but we're still having our babies today," she responded. Hermione gave Draco an excited look before scooting awkwardly to the edge of the bed. Everything she did was awkward these days, her belly got in the way of everything. Finally, she reached the edge and slowly pushed herself to a standing position, Draco scrambled off his side of the bed and went to help her walk to the closet.

He said nothing as he helped the witch into a light cotton dress and then placed sandals on her swollen feet, and neither did she. Hermione instead hummed a Muggle lullaby to herself and wore a beaming smile. The couple made their way down the stairs to the breakfast room where Narcissa waited.

"Hello, my dears. How are you feeling this morning Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Quite well, actually, we're having the babies today," responded the younger witch. Narcissa looked mildly surprised at the statement, and turned to Draco, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Have your contractions started?"

"Well, no, but I just have this feeling. Aria will be disappointed I won't be there with the two of you to fetch her, but I think she'll understand when she meets her brother and sister," Hermione was oblivious to the look passing between Draco and his mother, she was intently focused on spreading blackberry jam on her toast.

Draco still said nothing, he felt it wise to let his future wife continue on with her fancies as they struck her. The couple spent the morning basking in the sun next to Hermione's favorite fountain, and Narcissa tended to a nearby flowerbed. The Hogwarts Express was due at 6PM, and the time until then seemed to crawl by for the adults. At noon, Hermione managed to get up from her hammock and asked Lundy to draw her a bath with rosewater.

Draco assisted her up the stairs to their suite, and after she undressed, he carried her into the small pool that was their tub. After she was situated, Hermione ordered Draco to summon the midwife, which he did, leaving Lundy to look after his mistress.

.o0o.

The contractions hadn't been bad at first, Hermione had been able to carry on as normal as Draco and the house elf prepared her for the bath. He hadn't believed her earlier that morning, but Hermione knew her body too well. The warm water helped to soothe the contractions a little, but the labour was fast.

Within ten minutes Hermione held her little boy in her hands. He was so tiny, and a perfect miniature of his father. She scarcely had time to enjoy the sight of her son before his sister followed him into the world, Hermione's cry of pain and the babies' wails echoed off the stone walls, causing Draco to come running. He was greeted to the sight of Hermione sitting in the bloody water, a baby latched to each breast. She was exhausted from the quick birth, but her smile was genuine, and she held their children proudly as Draco attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor.

.o0o.

Ariadne, true to her mother's words, had only been momentarily disappointed at Hermione's absence. When Draco announced that her brother and sister were waiting at home with her mother, the girl couldn't leave fast enough. As soon as the girl's feet hit the floor of Malfoy Manor, she raced up the stairs to her parents' suite.

She chose to hold her sister first, the newborn girl was a precise copy of Ariadne when she was born. Her wispy brown curls and silver eyes were adorable and the big sister couldn't help but coo over the little baby. Antigone was the name Aria gave her, a Greek princess like her sister and mother. Hermione and Draco praised the older girl for her creativity and thoughtfulness.

The little boy also stole his sister's heart, and Narcissa informed the big sister that the baby looked exactly like Draco when he was born, except Draco had been a fat baby. Ariadne had giggled at the thought of her dad as a baby, and her giggles made her little brother coo. When Draco asked what name she chose for him, Ariadne responded, "Scorpius, because it's a constellation just like your name, Daddy."

"I like it," said Hermione, "you picked lovely names, Aria."

"We're Malfoys, only the best will do for us," the little girl replied.


End file.
